


Mighty med:Not so mighty med

by DreamDemon93



Category: Mighty Med
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Future, Bad Decisions, Character Death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Post-Break Up, Self-Esteem Issues, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDemon93/pseuds/DreamDemon93
Summary: The story takes place several years in the future where Kaz and Oliver are together working as a medics in the Mighty med in the day and saving the world in the night.Their relationship progresses over the time and they start going out on dates and quickly are lovers.Everything is fine until one night
Relationships: Oliver/Kaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mighty med:Not so mighty med

Chapter:1

„It can‘t be“that were the only words Oliver could master right now.He was alone in the hospital during his night shift when everyone else are at the superheroes pride banquet and he took the opportunity to use the hospital requirements to check something because he was way too embarrassed to ask someone to do a check up on him and he knew that a real hospital won‘t be as secretive as a Superhero secret hospital and to be honest he is a superhero and this hospital has the gadjets that he needs.Oliver had problems with controling his powers lately and they have gone out of his control and it terrified him the fact that he may no longer be in service if something happened.He needed to know what‘s his problem and how to fix it as soon as possible.

/No it can‘t be locked/he sighed when he couldn‘t open the drawer to get the key to activate the sistem.Over the last accidents and villain invasion in order to turn on the sistem you need to use key after that a finger print and lastly a retina scener.It helped to stop a lot of new villains although right now it didn‘t help Oliver at the moment.After some rapid searching he finally found the key and was happier but at the same time the anxiety that he he may have somekind of terminal desiese was eating him and he was now rethinking his choices if really wants to know or he can leave in peace and hope that its nothing serious but he couldn‘t do it so he quickly put the key in and did the other things to turn on the sistem and he used a program to check him up when the program made a scener on his body made a biping sound started to talk say the diagnosis in only beeping and it was really strange maybe the equipment was old.He didn‘t know what it means but one thing is for sure something was happening underneath his skin and he didn‘t know what it was and that terified him to no end

/Alright so maybe its nothing maybe the machine just doesn‘t work correctly yes thats must be....wait a second\the scener showed a rengen picture of his body and he stayed still bacausw it was worse than what he expected.He saw his organs relocating which left him speachless.He took the rengen picture and decided to ask someone who knows better than him and waited his shift to end.He headed to the banquet but decided to wait in the garden for Caz in the waiting he was looking at the picture and was thinking what could it be.

/Must be (insert alien name) typicalrep sisttem being perparing.Oh my im sorry i saw you were struggling at this and wanted to help you.By the way i am Xavier Liok professor in the Britain‘s supermedical university./Oliver looked at the person before him and he was confused why was his body similar to aliens.  
/Yes but the problem is this picture was taken from human check up and it showed this with a random beeping noise and i wonder what it was./The professor looked at him amazed but then he laughed for a second

/Well if the patien was a carrier in a (alien name) pregnancy then its compleatly normal for this to happen in other words its body is being prepared to create a possible pregnancy without killing the patient and the fetus./Oliver was speachleass and his face turned as white as sheet his heart was beating rapidly.He couldn‘t believe it no he didn‘t want to believe that he may be pregnant.

/The patient is a male and I haven‘t read anything about this species to have a reproductive sistem like the seahorses./the doctor looked at him wide eyed and then sighed and pulled his hand on Oliver's shoulder and told him/Only if the species and in your case a male then thats the only reason for the organs relocation because male reproductive system is not suitable for carrying an offspring.So lets just say that your reproductive sistem has been transformed into a one that is able to create and carry an offspring.Well all i can say is congratulations you are pregnant with a human by what i see.///Oliver assimilated his words and when he fully processed then it sunk on him he was pregnant with Caz's child.How can he tell him.What was going to happen to happen to Oliver's life and dreams would Caz dumb him.He was scared and didn‘t know what to do he didn‘t realized that someone was standing next to him and Oliver realized it was the only person he feared the most right now Caz.......


End file.
